THE ONE WITH THE PLANE
by Maryline Depp
Summary: They wanted some days off to have some fun together… Disney World seemed like the right place… They’re getting ready to take the plane… Things won’t go as planned… Please read and review! Thanks!


_**The One With The ****Plane**_

**Summary : **

They wanted some days off to have some fun together… Disney World seemed like the right place… They're getting ready to take the plane… Things won't go as planned… Please read and review! Thanks!

**Author :** Maryline aka Miss SMG Depp Ackles (see my other link). You can contact me at marylinedepp (at) gmail .com

**Date :** March 2009

As always I own nothing …

English isn't my first language so please be nice

* * *

It had been a while since they all took some days off, no work, no worries, just some time off to enjoy life. They never really went somewhere all together. They decided for a change! Trying to agree on the destination wasn't easy. They finally went for Disney World in Florida.

They were all at the airport, getting excited and impatient, they wanted to be there already. Three days far from everything they knew. Two nights in a beautiful hotel, it would be just about perfect !

Monica and Rachel were looking at some clothes, Phoebe thinking about the lyrics of her next song, Joey laughing for God knows what, Ross looking at his watch thinking that they should soon be sitting in the plane and Chandler announced that he had to use the restroom.

"Couldn't you have thought about that before, Chandler?" Monica asked kind of upset, "Oh, sorry, I didn't need to go before but now I do, if I knew it would upset you I would have planned otherwise" he said nicely teasing her. "Just hurry up" she said. "Yea, the big thing won't wait for you, you know" Joey said talking about the plane. "Oh why can't you speak like someone normal?" Ross asked. "Umm why would I do that?" Joey said back. "Why did I even ask?" Ross said sighing.

"They're right, just hurry up because they're announcing the plane in a few minutes" Monica said. Chandler was smiling as Monica gave him that "don't you start" look.

In the bathroom Chandler heard a woman announcing a plane so he decided to hurry not to miss it even though he couldn't hear clearly which plane it was. Once he was done he ran fast...

The others were walking towards gate 2 B...

After running as fast as he could, Chandler took place in the plane opening his mouth to tell Joey a sick joke. "Remember the one about that hot chick..." he said looking on the right. He stopped when he saw an old lady sitting at Joey's place. As she starred at him he offered her a forced smile. He knew something was wrong. _Did she eat Joey or what_, he thought laughing in his head, _Where's he ? Maybe I sat at the wrong place_, he thought while checking his ticket, the seat was correct... "Oh oh the plane is moving" he said looking out the window, "how come we're moving already we're not supposed to take off before 30 minutes and my friends aren't there yet, where are they by the way I thought I was the last one...". The old lady kept starring at him wondering if he was crazy.

The air hostesses started showing the security procedure, the exit, how to fasten the belt... as the plane was getting ready to take off while the pilot announced the destination "California".

"Oh no that can't be... Is this some kind of joke?" Chandler said to himself as the old lady gave him the "shut up, you idiot" look. _Oh oh, really feels like "Home Alone" now_, he thought.

The flight attendants went to sit at their respective places getting ready to take off. Now, Chandler knew that there was no way back, he couldn't stop the plane, "oh well, California here I come, get ready for Chandler Bing, the place won't be the same once I leave" he said to himself trying to make a joke out of it. "I can't believe this is happening to me, it should be Joey not me, how can I have gone for the wrong plane?"

Meanwhile...

Monica was looking at her watch getting impatient. It had been quite some time since Chandler left for the bathroom and they were about to get in the plane. "So, does anyone know where Chandler is?" she asked starting to get angry. "Hey, he's your husband, if you don't know where he is how the hell would we know? Maybe he met a girl..." Joey teased. "Oh you..." Joey liked how easy it was to annoy Monica. "Fine, don't give me that look, I'll go look for him" Ross finally said.

Rachel started laughing a bit. Phoebe started laughing too, not knowing why but just to copy Rachel. "What's so funny?" asked Monica. "Precious Ross, going to the bathroom in the airport but not actually using them" Rachel answered as Ross came back running; "he's not in there" he said. "What?" Monica was feeling a bit lost, "but where is he then? Are you sure you looked everywhere, you opened the door you screamed his name?" Monica said as she was starting to get a little crazy. "Oh yea, and I also sang a song to make him come out of where he's hiding" Ross said making fun of his sister. "That's not funny, Ross!" she said back. "So, what do we do now?" Rachel asked, "Maybe he's in the wrong plane" Phoebe said laughing still not too sure why. "Why are you laughing?" Monica asked, "well, that would be funny now wouldn't it? Like the movie 'Home Alone' " she said thinking it was funny. "Phoebe!" Ross said in his usual tone when someone says something 'stupid'.

They divided into 2 groups and went to look for him in the gift shop, coffee shop... but Chandler was nowhere to be found! Now, they all started to look a little bit anxious.

"What if he was kidnapped?" Joey started. "Umm, what for ? his sense of humor?" Rachel said kind of smiling, "Right, you never know" Joey said.

They tried his cell phone but he wouldn't answer so they decided to wait and keep looking…

Once arrived in California Chandler gave Monica a call explaining everything.

"Oh Chandler, how did you... what... how... I'm so happy to hear your voice", "I love you too, Monica" he managed to say before the line went dead.

-THE END-

* * *

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed, please review :)**

* * *


End file.
